The Vision Diary
by A Not-So-Regular Girl
Summary: In the 5th World, a regular girl, Kagome Sakura, is pulled into a newly-revived Survival Game along with her best friend Yukimura Asako and forced to KILL OR BE KILLED. Unfortunately, Asako won't let the latter happen to Sakura. And Sakura must prevent her slightly deranged friend from... well... going full on insane.
1. PLEASE READ

This story is taken from my other account, EssaTubilla, on Wattpad. Please don't report this story!


	2. Chapter 1

Today had been one drab morning for Sakura. She'd woken up to the sound of heavy rain. The sky was as dark as if it was evening. If it had been school today, Sakura would probably have been grateful to have something to do, but today was the holidays. Her mother and father had gone to work, and her only companion was her best friend Yukimura Asako. Asako seemed to be really loyal and practically attached to her. Sakura liked her for that, but her attachment perplexed her. Why did she like to spend so much time with her? Didn't _she _have other friends that she liked to be with?

_At least I have my diary with me, _Sakura thought, looking at her cellphone, on which was written numerous entries. She began to type on her cellphone;

**05/10/20XX 8:42 AM [at the living room]**

**Asako just came to my house. I wonder what we're gonna do today? Play on the computer (again) perhaps?**

Asako tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura looked to her side. "What is it, Asako?"

"Sakura-chan, what should we do today? It's raining, so we can't go outside. I'm bored of just typing in my diary._ I want to do something_!" she whined.

"I know, Asako. I'm bored too. And I don't feel like going on the computer today-"

"-maybe we should go on the computer!" Asako chirped, as if she hadn't heard Sakura. "Let's go!"

"W-wait, Asa-!" Sakura couldn't finish as Asako had stood up, pulled her onto her feet, and dragged her into the study room.

_Not again, _she thought. _I want to do something else!_

Asako turned on the computer and started to play games on it. Sakura just stood at the door and wrote in her diary.

**8:45 AM [in the study room]**

**Asako played on the computer again. I really have to wonder, when is she gonna get bored of it?**

Sakura closed her phone and went into her room. She unzipped her schoolbag and took out her pencilcase. Then she opened the pencilcase and took out three pencils (all different sizes), a purple eraser, some colouring felts and a black pen. Then she found a sheet of paper and began to draw a girl on it. She looked like a character from an anime she'd recently seen. What anime was it...? Mirai Nikki (Future Diary). And the girl she was drawing had pink hair in four pigtails, two front ones, and two at the back of her head. She also had reddish-pink eyes. Who was she? Gasai Yuno. Honestly, Sakura found her kind of creepy.

When she'd finished drawing Yuno, she traced her drawing with the black pen. Next, she used the felt pens to colour Yuno in.

"Done!" she exclaimed triumphantly when she'd finished colouring in both of her eyes. She stood up and tacked it on the corkboard where she hung all of her artwork. Usually, she drew people, but occasionally, she drew landscapes. Some of her work was coloured in, but some weren't, since she was probably too tired or too lazy to add any colour to them. Some were partially coloured in.

Sakura decided to check on Asako. "I really hope she hasn't gotten into any trouble..." she muttered to herself. She exited her room and walked through the hall, looking for the living room. When she found it, she stepped inside...

...and saw Asako sitting on the floor, eyes wide and pupils dilated. Her mouth was slightly open. She was holding her phone in one hand and was digging her fingernails into the carpet with the other. Sakura ran to her, concerned. "Asako! What happened? Did someone send you a bad text?" she cried.

Asako looked at her with an expression that sent chills down Sakura's spine. Then she spoke in an emotionless, monotone voice,

"I just got a Future Diary."


	3. Chapter 2

_"I just got a Future Diary."_

Sakura was taken aback by those six words. Asako... got a _Future Diary_? Impossible! Future Diaries only existed in the Mirai Nikki universe. And the Mirai Nikki universe didn't even exist in reality. Plus, how could a cellphone just simply transform from a normal diary to a diary that could predict the future? How would that even be logically possible?

"Are you trying to lie to me?" Sakura asked with a slight accusatory tone.

Asako turned her phone to face Sakura. "I'm not. Let me prove it to you."

Sakura was stunned by the number of entries on her phone. No, not the number of entries, since she also had a lot of entries in her diary as well, but the number of entries about _her_. Every entry was about what _she _was doing. Every entry revolved around _her_. There was nothing on the screen about Asako. "This is The Sakura Diary (_Sakura Nikki_)," Asako said.

**8:46 AM [at Sakura's bedroom]**

**Sakura decided to draw a girl named Yuno. She's that girl in Mirai Nikki who's really obsessed with a guy named Yukiteru.**

**8:47 AM**

**Sakura finished drawing Yuno. The drawing looks sooo good!**

**8:48 AM**

**Sakura finished tracing Yuno with a black pen.**

**8:51 AM**

**Sakura finshed colouring Yuno in and tacked the drawing on her corkboard. Well done, Sakura!**

**Sakura decided to go to the living room to check on me.**

**8:52 AM [at the living room]**

**Sakura found out that she has her own Future Diary. It's called the Vision Diary.**

Sakura couldn't believe it. It was like Asako had been stalking her! And here she'd thought she was best friends with her. So would she still be able to trust Asako? There were chances that she'd use her diary to her advantage and that she would kill Sakura when she least expected it.

Asako suddenly grabbed Sakura's cellphone and flipped it open before Sakura could protest. Then she nodded to her best friend, a smile on her face. "Just as I thought. You now have a Future Diary as well, and it's called The Vision Diary (_Shikaku Nikki_)," she said.

Sakura was by now really shocked. In one day, she'd found out that she had a stalker friend (Asako) who kept a diary that was all about _her_. And she'd also found out that Asako had gained a Future Diary that predicted her actions. But to be more positive, she'd also gained her _own_ Future Diary, one that predicted the future of people she saw and gave her detailed descriptions of her surroundings. It would be useful for her life.

Sakura was feeling quite ecstatic. She had her _own_ Future Diary now- life would be like an answer sheet already filled in for her!

Asako seemed quite happy as well, though Sakura honestly didn't get how someone could be so happy over a diary that seemed a bit useless, since it predicted little about her, unless it was related to Sakura. She hoped Asako would survive life.

Of course, Sakura was aware of the precautions she had to take. She had to keep her diary safe, to prevent it from being damaged, since should her diary be damaged in any way, she would die. She would always keep her phone hidden (yet still near her in case she needed it) when she wasn't using it. She felt thankful that she'd watched Mirai Nikki before she'd earned her ability. She still hadn't finished watching the series, but she'd watched enough to know the price of having a Future Diary.

Sakura looked at Asako. Asako looked back at her.

"So... wanna go outside since it's stopped raining?" Sakura asked.

"Okay!" chirped Asako.

... 

Sakura and Asako had been having fun for the last several hours. They'd gone to the mall, went swimming and gone to a nearby amusement park. They were glad to have something new to do, other than sit in front of the computer for hours. It felt like a century since they'd last gone outside (and by outside I mean the places beyond the car and people's houses) but in reailty, it'd only been about two weeks.

The girls acquired a lot of new entries while they were out and about (though Sakura actually got a lot more than Asako).

Sakura noticed that her diary seemed a _lot _like Yukiteru's diary, The Random Diary (_Musabetsu Nikki_), because it gave detailed explainations about her surroundings, and predicted the future of the people around her. She also noticed noticed that Asako's diary was like Yuno's Yukiteru Diary, save for a slight difference. Her diary entries weren't restricted by ten-minute intervals, so that pretty much meant that Asako basically had her whole future in her hands. And that made Sakura a bit scared.

Sakura and Asako brought back quite a handful of shopping bags. Most of the bags contained accessories, and a few bags contained some clothes. Sakura got half of the clothes and accessories and Asako got the other half.

About three minutes after they returned, Asako's parents came and picked her up from Sakura's house. At the same time, Sakura's parents came back from work. Sakura didn't tell them about her newfound ability, but she knew that it was for the best. If she wanted to keep her own life safe, it was better not to mention it to anyone else other than Asako, who also had a Future Diary. She would tell them only if she really needed to.

Sakura changed into her bedtime clothes then lay on her bed, finding her phone and flipping it open. Her most recent entries were written on the screen. Sakura then closed her phone and locked it into a mini safe. There. No one else would be able to get it (except Asako).

Sakura pulled her blanket closer to herself, hugging it tightly.

"_Oyasumi nasai _(good night)," she whispered to herself, Asako and her parents.

She closed her eyes, thinking of pleasant things so she would have pleasant dreams.

But before she drifted off into dreamland, one horrifying question popped into her mind.

_Am I going to be in the Survival Game?_


End file.
